After The Storm
by ElnLivRment2b
Summary: You're lucky that's all you're getting. If IAB knew what you did, you're gun and badge would be gone. Cragen barked. Post Philadelphia.
1. Cragen's pissed? What else is new?

_Hello people. So here's the EO story I said I would do. I hope you like it, so this is takes place after philadelphia (Amazing eppi). Anyway, I don't own anything, never have and sadly never will. lol read read and review..._

* * *

"So I hear Cragen's pissed at you." Casey said as Olivia opened her apartment door.

"Hi Liv, nice to see you. How have you been?" Olivia said sarcastically after Casey walked in.

"Sorry." She said simply

"Casey, it's early. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked

"Fin said that Cragen was pissed at you and Elliot because of the Trapido case. Just wanted to come hear the real story." Casey said as she sat down on the couch.

"He wants to split me and Elliot up." She said as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Why? I mean, we've all lost suspects before. Why split the two of you up because of that?" Casey asked

"It's partly because of that. I had Melinda illegally run my DNA." Olivia told her.

"You mean she ran it through that kinship analysis?" Casey said

"Yea, she found a match...I have a brother." Olivia said

"Liv, this is great." Casey started but stopped once she saw the look on Olivia's face. "Ok, not so great. What's wrong?"

"He was here a few days ago. Sat right where you're sitting now." Olivia said "I'm so stupid. I actually thought that he was being honest with me. I thought that genes didn't matter."

"Liv, what are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Like father, like son." was all that Olivia said. Casey understood what she ment.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Casey said sincerely. She knew that Olivia wanted a family.

"Don't be. He played me. Tried to use me as his damn alibi. I don't know what to do anymore." She said as she buried her face into her hands.

"Everything will be ok. Cragen will get over it. Your partnership with Elliot will be fine. I doubt he's gonna split you two up." Casey rubbed her back gently.

"Thanks Case."

"No problem. I got court in an hour. How about we hang out this weekend. It can be a girls night out." Casey said as her and Olivia got up off the couch.

"Sure. Sounds great." She said with a fake smile. Casey pulled her into a hug.

"Don't let this eat at you ok?"Casey said letting her go.

"I won't" Olivia lied.

She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let this go. Once Casey left, Olivia went to her bedroom and took out the box that Simon had sent to her. She looked at the awards that he won. Pictures of him and is mother. She looked at the picture that Simon said that he had found in his fathers things. It was a newspaper article about her when she was in highschool. She looked through more pictures and saw Simon's mother with a man that he had identified as his father. He looked like an average man, not the monster that her mother claimed that he was. But she also knew that looks can be decieving, she learned that from the past 8 years at SVU.

Her house phone rang, she reached over to her night stand to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, but there was no answer. "Hello?" She said once again, then she heard the dial tone. She put the phone down and began to put the items back into the box. Her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said, you could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Do you plan on coming in anytime soon?" Cragen said. Olivia looked at the clock and saw that she was late for work. She didn't realize that so much time had passed while she was looking at photo's.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'll be right in." She said. She hung up the phone, and rushed out of her apartment.

* * *

Olivia came in trying to pull her hair into a ponytail, she didn't have time to do it in the car.

"Dad's mad." Fin said as he watched her struggle with the rubberband.

"Yea, what else is new?" Olivia mumbled, but they heard her.

"Where were you this morning?" Elliot asked making his presence known.

"Casey came over this morning. I guess I lost track of time." Olivia said, telling some of what happend this morning.

"Benson, Stabler. My office NOW." Cragen's voiced barked, it startled Olivia causing her to pop her rubberband. Elliot and Olivia got up from their desks and began walking towards Cragen's office.

"Look's like someone's getting grounded." John snickered.

"Shut up Munch." Both Elliot and Olivia said. She gave up with trying to tie her hair back.

"Close the door behind you." He said. Elliot closed the door as Olivia took a seat. Elliot stood behind her, and crossed his ams over his chest.

"I talked to Hendricks about your evaluation." He began. Anger that he just had, slowly decreasing. Neither Elliot or Olivia said anything. "Iv'e made my decision. But first, I want you to tell me what happened out there. No more lies. I just want the truth." Cragen said, hoping that they would come clean. Elliot looked at Olivia, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I can't." Olivia said. Disappointment clouded Cragen's eyes.

"8 years of me being your captain, you can't trust me. Iv'e taken a lot of heat for you...for both of you." Cragen said. They both remained quiet.

"Then you leave me with no choice. I can't have you two making up your own rules." Cragen said as he walked over to his door and yanked it open.

"Munch, Fin. Get in here." Cragen ordered.

"What ever it is Captain, Benson and Stabler did it." Munch joked

"What's goin' on?" Fin asked once they all were in the captains office. He sat down in the chair next to Olivia.

"Who wants to tell them that they aren't partners anymore?" Cragen asked

"What" Fin asked

"What did we do?" John asked

"Nothing. Batman and Robin over here screwed up. Munvh you're with Elliot and Fin you're with Benson." Cragen said. Munch and Fin looked at Elliot and Liv, trying to figure out what happend.

"This will be effective as soon as Olivia is back from suspension."

"Suspension?" Olivia's head shot up. She knew she fucked up, but suspension.

"You're lucky that's all you're getting. If IAB knew what you did, you're gun and badge would be gone." Cragen barked. "Dissmissed." he ordered.

They all walked out of his office. He gently grabbed Olivia's arm before she left and pulled her back in.

"How long am I gone?" She asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Two weeks." He told her. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't let them think that they could do anything they wanted and get away with it. Sh nodded her head and walked out of the office, Cragen following behind her.

"This is only temporary." He said. He remembered what Rebecca had said. If he split them up permanently, he would lose his best detectives. Olivia was gathering some things from her desk. Elliot felt bad; this turned out to be one crazy week.

"How long?" Fin asked. He didn't really mind working with Liv. They always had fun working cases together, and she was much more tolerable than Munch. But still, John was his partner. No matter how much they argue, it was thier thing.

"Until Benson and Stabler prove that they can work together without compromising cases." Cragen said. Munch and Fin looked at El and Liv confused. They still didn't know what was going on. Cragen walked back into his office and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I got you guys split up." Olivia apologized.

"What did you do? Cragen's pissed, and not his usual pissed off attitude. This is much worse." Fin said

"I really am sorry guys." She said, purposelly ignoring the question. She unclipped her badge from her belt and took off her holster carrying her gun and place it on her desk. She smiled one more time at the guys and walked out of the precint.

* * *

_Ok, did u like it? I have no idea where im going with this, so just bear with me.lol. I decided to do a story after last weeks episode because it was every EO shippers wet dream. lol. Too many EO moments. And I hope I wasn't the only one yelling at my t.v for Liv to get off the phone while they were chasing a rapist. I kept repeating to my self "Cragen is gonna kill her".haha enough of me talking, plz push that little button to review, it's like my drugs. I could really use a fix. lol._


	2. Tree Hugging Days

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It made me really happy. So here's the next chapter. If you have any suggestions for this story or my other story A Past Untold, please feel free to tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I don't own em'

* * *

'What the hell am I going to do with myself for 2 weeks?' Olivia thought to herself as she sat on her couch. It was the third day of her suspension. She was bored out of her mind. She cleaned her apartment, read a little and watched t.v. She didn't know what else to do. 'Cragen sure picked the worst punishment for me possible.' She thought. She kept hearing a beeping noise, it was coming from her bedroom. She dragged herself off of the couch and walked into her bedroom, and saw that she had received a message. She filled open her razor and saw that the message was from Elliot.

'WHAT R U DOING 2NITE?' it said, she smiled to herself and text him back. Going back into her living room, she sat down. Her phone alerted her that she had another message.

'MEET ME THE DINER 6 P.M -EL' She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:30. She had less than a half hour to get herself ready.

* * *

6:15 pm...

"You're late." Elliot said as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Whatever. You can't give a woman who sat around in her pajamas all day, a half hour to get ready. Plus I had to take a cab here." Olivia said as she pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Sorry." He laughed "So how have you been?"

"I don't know, lets see. I've been suspended, lost my partner, gained a brother who turns out to be just like our father. I've been watching soap opera's for the past three days. I think I'm loseing my mind. But other than that, I'm perfect." Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Ok, the was the wrong question to ask. I know it may not seem like it now, but everything will be ok." He said

"Yea." She wanted to believe him, but nothing in her life ever turned out ok. She had a childhood that no one should have, and an adulthood that was just as disappointing.

"So how's life with Munch?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Please don't remind me. I don't know how Fin did it." They laughed.

"I really am sorry for dragging you into this." She said

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for." Elliot told her.

"I got you into trouble-"

"I got myself into hot water with Cragen. You told me to back off, but I didn't." He told her. The waitress came over to their table, and placed two plate in front of them. Olivia looked confused. They hadn't ordered anything yet.

"Ok, so I got 2 orders of French fries and onion rings. One iced tea and one Sprite. Can I get you anything else?" She asked

"No thank you." Elliot said, as he stated eating. The waitress nodded her head and walked away. "You took too long, I got hungry." He said simply. Answering the question that she hadn't even asked yet.

"Thanks...I hope you know that you're paying right." Olivia said as she began to eat her food.

"Aren't I always." He smirked.

* * *

"You want some company?" Elliot asked, as they pulled up to her building.

"You've been asking me that a lot lately. Are you scared to go home by yourself?" She teased.

"The kids were supposed to come this weekend. But Dickie is at a friends house. Lizzie is at a sleep over, and Kathleen said 'I have a date tonight daddy. Sorry' " He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry El." Olivia said. She felt bad, she knew how much he missed his kids.

"Me too." He said sadly.

"Come on." Olivia said as they walked to the elevator. Once they got into her apartment, Elliot took off his coat and tossed it on the love seat. He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him.

"So..." she said.

"So..." he mimicked. "What are you going to do with the remainder or your suspension?" He asked, turning his body to face her.

"I'm not sure. I think that the most time Iv'e taken off work willingly, was about a week. And even then, I took paper work home."

"Was it like that when you were with the feds?" He asked.

"Not really. I was always at some protest. Or moving from here to there, trying to keep in contact with my case agent. Before I left for Oregon, I had a crash course on how to be and Persephone James." She told him.

"You went undercover as that nut job?" Elliot laughed. "I can't picture you with plants and talking about how to preserve the trees."

"Ok, laugh all you want. But I'll have you know that the bio-chemis-" He cut her off

"Please spare me the details of your tree hugging days Persephone." Elliot laughed. Olivia picked up a pillow that was on the couch and hit him with it.

"Whatever Elliot." Olivia laughed.

"Violence it not the answer." He said as he took the pillow out of her hands, in case she tried to hit him again. "It's a good thing you weren't here when Munch started that rumor."

"What rumor?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"When people would ask were you were, he told them that you were off having his love child." He told her.

"I'm going to kill him." She shook her head. She figured that Munch would make up a conspiracy to why she suddenly disappeared. "It's good to see you in a happy mood."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been kind of down the past couple of weeks, but tonight you're all smiles." She said.

"I know. The past couple of cases have been...tough" He said. "I asked Kathy to take me back." Olivia didn't know what to say. She knew what the divorce did to him, but she thought that he was finally coming to terms with his marriage being over. She saw first hand what the divorce did to him. She didn't want to see him go through that all over again if they tried to get back together and it didn't work out.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Her new boyfriend came up behind her and asked who I was." Elliot said. Olivia suddenly felt relieved.

"Maybe it was for the best. Your kids are coming around to you and Kathy not being together. Maybe it's time that you moved on too." Olivia said.

"I know. I just felt that I was losing everything you know. My job, my family." He whispered, but he was loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry I just dropped that on you like that."

"It's fine. I'm tried of thinking about my own problems anyway." She said

"If you ever need to talk Liv, I'm here." He said.

"Same goes for you." Elliot glance at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 1 in the morning.

"I didn't realize it was so late." He yawned. "I think I better go."

"Look, it's a long drive to Queens, why don't you stay here. Tomorrow's saturday, you don't have to work unless Cragen calls you." She said. It's been a while since they acted like best friends instead of enemies.

"Thank god. I didn't want to drive all the way home." He laughed a little.

"I'll go get some blankets." She said as she headed towards her bedroom. She came back a couple minutes later, he was standing in front of the coffee table without a shirt. She's seen him without a shirt plenty of times but never in her apartment. She forced herself to breathe, to look away from his toned body.

"Umm, here are the blankets." She sad as she put them on the couch

"Thanks." He said "You wouldn't happen to have any sweatpants that would fit me would you?" He asked. He usually slept in his boxers, but he didn't feel comfortable sleeping practically nude on Liv's couch.

"Maybe, I think I may have some of my old boyfriends cloths here." She said, she walked into the laundry room before he could say anything. She came back with a pair of baggy shorts. "Sorry, no sweat pants." she said, handing him the shorts. He looked at them, and then back at her.

"You want me to wear old boyfriend cloths?"

"They're clean. Plus it was from years ago. So, unless you want to sleep naked on my couch, I suggest you wear the shorts." She laughed.

"This is just plain wrong on so many levels." He laughed as he walked into her bathroom. He came back a few minutes later, he had on his wife beater that was under his dress shirt and the shorts that she gave him.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night El." She said as she retreated back to her bedroom.

"Night Liv." he said as he walked her walk to her bedroom and close the door. He made himself comfortable on the couch, and waited for sleep to take over.

* * *

4:27 A.M

He heard noise in the kitchen, light foot steps walking across the tiled floor. He got up slowly, following the noises. Once he got to the kitchen, he saw Olivia reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water. She was reaching all the way in the back, that's where the last water bottle was. She was bent over slightly, her sleep attire much like his own. Accept, her shorts were much shorter and tighter than his and the wife beater she wore fit much more snuggly to her body. All he could think about is walking up behind her and-

"Fuck." She whispered angrily, it pulled Elliot out of his thoughts and back to reality. He saw that while she was trying to get the water bottle, she managed to knock over a carton of milk. Reaching quickly to catch the milk before it spilt on the floor, she stood up too fast and hit her head on the roof of the refrigerator. "Damn it." She said rubbing the spot when she hit herself.

"You know for a detective, you're very clumsy." He said, she jumped at the sound of his voice. He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Jesus Elliot. You scared me." She said, holding her hand over her heart. It was beating fast. She wasn't used to people sleeping over at her apartment, she forgot that Elliot was even there.

"Sorry, are you ok?" He asked once his laughter subsided. She placed the milk back into the refrigerator and took the water bottle out.

"Yea. What are you doing up?" She asked, as he sat down on the couch

"Some crazy lady cursing at her refrigerator woke me up." He said

"That's not funny Elliot. I think I may had a concussion." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Come here you big baby." He said motioning her towards him. She sat down beside him, he touched her head. He realized just how long her hair actually was. It reached to the middle of her shoulder blades. He's never seen her with her hair like this. He liked it. "No concussion, you'll probably have a headache tomorrow though."

"Thank you doctor." She said. He still had his hand in her hair. She looked at him, deep chocolate eyes staring into his baby blues. Neither one of them blinked, in fear that if they did, they would wake up from the dream like trance. But like everything, all good things must come to an end. The ringing of her phone brought them back to reality. Elliot removed his hand quickly from her hair as if it had burned him, and she jumped up off the couch to get to the phone. Surprisingly, she was glad someone interrupted them. Because knowing herself the way that she does, she would have done something that she probably would regret.

"Hello?" she asked but no answer. "Hello?" she asked again, but this time she heard the dial tone.

"Who was it?" Elliot asked. Wondering who would be calling at 4:30 in the morning.

"I don't know." She said as she sat back down. She laid her hewad back against the couch.

"Sleepy?" He asked, as he mimiked her actions

"A little." She said as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off.

8:23 A.M

Olivia opened her eyes, she realized she was in her living room. She felt a warm body beneath her, and an arm drapped protectively around her slender waist. She looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back. "What happened?" She didn't remember falling asleep like this.

"Who knew that detective Benson liked to cuddle in her sleep." Elliot laughed. Olivia's cheeks turned red. Her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she asked, while Elliot started to fold the blankets from the couch. No one answered her. She was getting annoyed fast. Some one has been playing on her phone for the past week.

"I hope you know that you're prank calling a police officer who can easily have this number traced." Olivia said into the receiver. But the voice on the other end made her blood run cold.

"Simon?"


	3. Bring Em' In

_Hey readers, here's another chapter. I know it's kinda short but I gotta go to work, my boss is killing me. I worked from 11 sunday morning until 1130 last night. I was asleep in half my classes today. Anyway, just wanted to dish out another chapter before I went to work. _

* * *

"I need your help." He said desperately. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"I don't owe you anything." She told him.

"Please, I don't know what else to do? I'm innocent Olivia." He claimed

"Innocent? An innocent man wouldn't have jumped bail." She couldn't believe he was still saying he wasn't guilty.

"Oh come on, you're a cop. You know how many innocent people are thrown in jail because of so called evidence." Simon told her. "Look, can we just meet somewhere and talk?"

"Just give yourself up Simon. If you confess, they may go easier on you." She told him.

"I'm not confessing to a crime that I didn't commit. Please, you have to help me." He begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't." she said, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Elliot walked over to her.

He didn't know what else to say to make her believe him. "I have to go."

"Wait." Olivia said before he could hang up the phone. "Where are you?" Elliot looked at her like she was crazy.

'What are you doing?' he mouthed to her. A few seconds later she hung up the phone.

"You're not going to meet him are you?" Elliot asked

"I am." she said as she headed towards her bedroom.

"Are you crazy. If the Jersey detectives find out that you know where he is and didn't tell them. IAB will happily fire you." He told her, not caring that he followed her into her bedroom.

"I know that Elliot." She said as she began to pull cloths out of her dresser.

"You really want him to be innocent don't you." He asked. She didn't say anything, just kept looking for something to wear. He walked over to her and turned her towards him. Forcing her to stop. "Are you willing to risk your job for him. To stake your reputation for an accused rapist?"

"He's my brother Elliot." She whispered.

"You owe him nothing. Especially not your job."

"I know...I just...I want. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She said, tears forming in her eyes that she refused to let fall. " I mean, I was always the one who believed the victims you know.Always took their word, and promised to not let their rapist walk free. But this time I'm siding with the perp, just because he's my brother." She removed herself from his grasp and sat down on her bed.

"I understand that. I know he's your family, but you can't help him skip bail." Elliot said "I don't wanna have to visit you in a prison lock up."

She smiled a little. "If I can't convince him to come back and turn himself in, I'll do it myself." She said. Elliot nodded. He still didn't like the idea of her going, but he knew once she made up her mind aout something no one could change it. "I kind of have to change so could you..."

"Right, sorry." He said as he walked out her her room and closed the door behind him.

Once she came out, he was dressed also."Cragen called, I got a case." He said

"Ok." She said.

"I'll stop by later. To see how everything went." He said as they walked to her door. "Be careful. Take your gun with you, just in case."

"Ok dad. I know what i'm doing Elliot, just trust me." She said.

"See you later." He said as he walked out the door.

"Bye."

* * *

Olivia sat down on the bench where Simon said that he would meet her. She looked at her watch, he was 10 minutes late. He told her to meet him at Liberty State Park in Jersey City. There was barely anyone in the park. She looked at her watch again. Figuring he wasn't gonna show up, she was about to leave.

"Don't go." Simon said, Olivia turned around. He was standing next to the bench that she had previously occupied.

"What took you so long? Raping another woman?" She asked

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you were here by yourself." He told her.

"Why did you make me come all the way out here?" She asked.

"Like I said before, I don't know what else to do. I'm scared Olivia, I don't want to go to jail." He said

"Well you should have thought about that before you stalked and raped that woman." She said quietly, a woman and her toddler walked by them.

"I swear to you, I didn't do it." Simon pleaded. A tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Simon, I can't help you. I've already been suspended, I can't risk my job." She said.

"I understand that, i just...i just need you to believe me." He said, taking her hand in his. She fought the tears that were threating to spill from her eyes. "I'm leaving in a half hour. Going to California. I know you probably don't care but, I want you to know where I am."

"I can't let you do that." She said

"I don't belong in jail Olivia, I'm innocent." He told her.

"Stay, get yourself a good lawyer." she told him.

"I can't take that chance. I gotta go." He stood up, and pulled her up with him. Olivia hugged him back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Bringing her arm up to her mouth she said "Bring em' in."

"What?" He asked her. Suddenly 6 cop cars pulled up, and un-uniformed officers drew their weapons.

"Freeze. Hands in the air Marsden." One of the officers yelled. Simon pulled back slowly from Olivia, as Captain Millfield came toward them. She pulled his hands behind his back, and cuffed him.

"Simon Marsden, you are under arrest for..." Simon tuned Millfield out and focused his attention on his sister. She had tears running down her face. He kept eye contact with her until he was forced into the back of the police car.

Olivia watched as the car drove away with Simon in the back. Captain Millifield walked over to her. Olivia quickly wiped away any evidence of her crying.

"Thank you detective. You did the right thing." She told her.

"Yea." was all that Olivia said before turning away from her and walking to her car.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Olivia walked into the 1-6, ready to end her suspension. Everything looked the same, then again, it's only been 2 weeks. Olivia didn't see John, Elliot or Fin anywhere so she figure they must be out on a case. She walked uo to Cragen's door and knocked on it.

"What?" Came the annoyed reply from Cragen

"It's Liv." She said

"Come in." Olivia opened the door and walked in. She sat down in one of the seats in front of his desk.

"You ready to come back?" He asked

"More than you know." She replied. Cragen nodded his head and opened his desk drawer. He pulled out her badge and gun and handed it to her.

"Thanks captain." She said, she got up and walked to his door, but stopped once he called out to her.

"Don't ever pull something like that ever again. Because next time, you won't get your badge back." Cragen said sternly.

Olivia nodded her head. "Captain Millifield informed me that you helped her catch Marsden." Cragen said

"Yea." She said

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Sure." She said as she walked out of his office and closed the door behind her. She walked into the bull pen and saw that Elliot, Fin and John were back. All of them were nose deep in files. Munch was the first to notice her.

"Back from exile I see." Munch said to her. Elliot and Fin turned around and saw who he was talking to. Fin smiled.

"Welcome back, partner." He said. She smiled at him. She looked at Elliot, She hasn't talked to him since the morning she set up Simon. He tried to contact her, but she ignored his trys.

"Yea, welcome back Liv." Elliot said.

"Thanks guys." She said as she sat down at her desk. Cragen walked out of his office.

"Your rape victim just woke up. Elliot, you and Munch go talk to her." He said. John and Elliot got up from their desks and made their way out the door. Olivia wached as they left.

"Don't worry about it." Fin said

"What?'' Olivia asked.

"The partner switch, It'll take some getting used to, but it will work out." He told her. Olivia smiled at him. She knew she would never get used to not being with Elliot. She proved that when she was in Oregon, whispering his name in her sleep.

* * *

_I have alot in store for this story so just bare with me. So please tell me what you think. Luv u all!!!_


	4. You'll Always Be My Partner

Two more weeks until SVU comes back, I can't wait. Ok, I don't know anything about how long DNA tests task and anything legal. I just kinda made it up as I went along. So please forgive me. Also this is my first attempt at writing a case, so if it's horrible, im sorry. Plz be nice. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own em'

Read and Review...Pretty plz...lol

BTW, I can't remember Trevors last name. I think it was Langon, or Langdon, or Lordon...I can't remember so if any of you know, plz let me know so I can change it if I have it wrong. Thx.

* * *

"You're disgusting." Fin yelled in his face. "You raped that girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said. Fin and Olivia were in the interrogation room with a suspect for the rape of 17 year old Brittany Paul.

"Sure you do. She turned you down, and made you look like a jackass in front of your friends. You wanted to get back at her." Olivia said

"So you followed her on her way home from school, waited until she passed that ally." Fin said right after her.

"I didn't do it. Yea, the bitch turned me down. But there are plenty of other girls who would love a chance with me. Why would I rape anyone?" He smirked

"I don't know why kids your ages do the things you do." Fin said. "Eric, just tell us what happened."

"I didn't do anything. And you can't prove that I did." He said smugly.

"Sure we can. See, you left hairs behind. Now all we need is your hair for a DNA test." Olivia said. She took one of the unoccupied chairs and placed it next to where Eric was sitting and sat down.

He looked at her "You want my hair?" He asked, instantly touching his head.

"Not that hair Eric." Olivia said. Eric watched her eyes go to his belt, and then she looked back at him, eye brow raised. He realized what she meant.

"Come on man, that's nasty." He said getting up from his seat. But Fin pushed him back down.

"Nasty? You want to know what's nasty." Fin said. He took the file that was lying on the table and opened it. He placed the pictures in front of Eric so that he could see Brittany's body. Eric looked at what Fin placed on the table and then turned his head away.

"What? Too ashamed of what you did?" Olivia asked him. Her face a few inches away from his. "This will be a lot easier if you just confess."

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life in jail do you?" Fin asked

"Ok, I-"

"Don't say another word Eric." Trevor Langon said as he walked into the interrogation room.

"He didn't ask for a lawyer." Fin said

"His parents did. Eric lets go." Trevor said, motioning Eric to follow him. Eric got up and walked out of the room where his parents were waiting for him. "I'll be in touch with your ADA."

Olivia sighed in frustration, Fin walked out of the interrogation room. Before Trevor could leave, Olivia called out to him.

"How's the case going?" She asked quietly, closing the door just in case someone walked by.

"I got the ID thrown out. But there is nothing that I can do about the DNA found in her underwear. And I can't get him out on bail because he ran last time." He told her. "You know he keeps asking to see you." Olivia had contacted Trevor after she helped catch Simon. She hated to admit, but Trevor was the best defense attorney she could find.

"I know. Are they taking him to trial?" She asked

"Yea. I gotta go; I'll call you with the details." He said, giving her a small smile before heading out of the room. Olivia left the interrogation room and headed for the squad room.

"Shut up John." Elliot yelled. He's been going on and on about a conspiracy.

"All I'm saying is, they had a special room in the white house that they used fo-"

"I don't care." Elliot cut him off. He's been listening to him go on and on all day. He couldn't wait until they were able to switch partner again. Fin laughed as he watched them. Olivia walked up to him.

"They're at it again?" She asked. She couldn't help but laugh. What was Cragen thinking when he pair John and Elliot together. It would only be a matter of time before Elliot's anger reared it's ugly head because of John.

"As always." Fin said. "What took you so long?" He asked

"Huh?"

"With Langon?"

"Oh, I just had to ask him a question." She said dismissively. Meanwhile, John and Elliot were still arguing.

"Alright children, that's enough."Cragen said coming out of his office, putting an end to Elliot and John's bickering. Elliot and John went quiet. "Where are we on the Paul case?" He asked, turning his attention to Fin and Olivia.

"We got stone walled. Parent's lawyered up for him." Fin told him.

"Were going to Brittany's again, see if she remembers anything else." Olivia said after him.

"And were wanting for Casey to get us a warrant for Eric's DNA." Fin said.

"Ok, what about you two?" He asked, turning his attention towards Munch and Elliot.

"Just waiting for Warner with the autopsy." Elliot said.

"How long have you been waiting for it?" He asked, he remembered that they were waiting for the report a few days ago.

"3 day, She said she's got a lot of bodies in the morgue." Fin said.

"I'll go put a rush on it." Cragen said as he walked back into his office.

"You want to call it a night?" Fin asked. It was 9:30 at night, and they were all tired.

"Yea." Olivia said rubbing her eyes. Fin got up and pulled his coat on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liv." He said, patting her shoulder. "Night guys." He said as he passed Munch and Elliot.

"Bye." They all said. Much stood up and.

"I'm heading out to." He said as he gathered up some files. He waved to both Elliot and Olivia and headed out the door.

"Did you walk today?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked at Elliot from across her desk.

"Yea." She said, finishing the last sentence on her report, before closing the file.

"You need a ride?" He asked

"Sure." She said. They both grabbed their things and left the precinct.

"Have you talked to Simon, since he was arrested?" Elliot asked as they got into the car

"No" She said

"What did Trevor say?" He asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"They're taking him to trial."

"Are you going to go?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know." She said with a small shrug. Elliot kept his eyes on both her and the road. After a few minutes of silence, they pulled up to her apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she closed the car door. Elliot quickly rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hey Liv!" He called. She turned around and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Remember to flick your lights." He said. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and walked into her building. After a few minutes of staring up at her window, he finally saw the lights flicker on and off four times. With a grin on his face, Elliot drove off.

* * *

3:57 A.M

The annoying ring tone on her cell phone woke Olivia up out of her somewhat peaceful sleep. Reaching over to her nightstand, she fumbled to find her phone.

"Benson." She said as she laid back down.

"Liv, it's Fin."

"Not that I'm not happy to hear your voice at 4 in the morning, because I am." She said sarcastically. "What's going on?"

"Brittany Paul tried to kill herself." Fin said, ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"What?" She said, as she sat up. She could hear the siren's in the background.

"Cap what's us down at St. Catherine's now."

"Ok, I'm on my way." She said. After she and Fin hung up, she quickly got dressed and headed out of her apartment. It took her about 20 minutes to get to the hospital, there was no traffic, since it was about 4:30 in the morning.

Olivia walked into the hospital and saw Fin waiting at the receptionist desk. She called out to him. He turned towards her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as he followed him to Brittany's room.

"All I that I know is that she took more than a half bottle of sleeping pills. Her mother caught her taking them. She called 911, but Brittany passed out before EMS could get to her." Fin said

"Where are her parents?" Olivia asked

"Talking to the doctors." Fin said "They had to pump her stomach, she's in a coma right now." He explained. Olivia took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia asked

"Get back to the precinct."

**10:30 A.M**

"So we got not warrant for the DNA. The complaining victim is now in a coma. And there is no other evidence to tie Eric Johnson to the rape." Cragen summed up. Olivia and Fin nodded their heads. They were all in the bull pen, thinking of anything that could help with the case.

"Any chance of her waking up any time soon?" He asked

"Doc isn't sure. They don't know how much damage the pills did until she wakes up." Fin answered.

"Interrogate Eric again, see if he'll hang himself." Elliot suggested

"Langon will never go for that." Olivia said. " And last time I talked to Casey, she said she had a meeting with Judge Cole today. So we may have our warrant some time today."

"You have your warrant now." Casey stated as she walked into the room. She handed Olivia the blue documents.

"Go pick him up." Cragen said. Fin and Olivia got out of their seats and rushed out of the precinct. The phone on Olivia's desk started ringing, so Elliot picked it up.

"Stabler, Special Victim's Unit." Elliot said, no one answered. "Hello?" He said. Elliot was about to hang up but he heard someone say something.

"Can I speak to Olivia Benson?" The person asked

"She's not here right now. I'm her partner detective Stabler, can I help you." Elliot said, he forgot that he wasn't her partner anymore. It was reflex to call her his partner.

"Umm, do you know when she'll be back?" The person asked

"I don't know. She's working a case right now. She'll be here later today though." Elliot said.

"Oh...ok. Thanks." He said, then he hung up on Elliot. Elliot stared at the phone.

4:03 P.M

"Got the results back, doesn't look good for you Eric." Olivia said walking into the interrogation room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"The DNA results genius." Fin said as Olivia handed Trevor the papers.

"Why don't you explain to your client that the hairs found in Brittany's underwear matches his DNA." Olivia said

"She wanted it." Eric blurted out.

"Shut up Eric." Trevor warned, still looking at the results. Fin and Olivia looked at each other.

"The slut deserved it." Eric said

"That's enough." Trevor said.

"I want a deal." Eric said, turning his attention to Fin and Olivia. Casey and Cragen were watching from the two way mirror.

"Give us a few minutes." Trevor asked them. Fin and Olivia walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Son of a bitch wants a deal." Fin said

"Yea, I heard. Any news on Brittany's condition." Casey said.

"No change." Cragen said. Casey nodded her head. After Trevor was done calming down his client. Fin, Casey and Olivia walked into the room.

"We want a deal." Trevor said as soon as Casey was in sight.

"Why should I deal?" She asked

"He's a good kid who got caught up in a bad situation." Trevor stated.

"He raped a fellow classmate, beat her up and left her naked in an ally. If that's a good kid, I'd hate to see a bad one." Casey said.

"Fucking bitch..." Eric said, he was getting ready to stand, but Trevor held him down and Fin placed his hand on his gun.

"No deal. Your client knew exactly what he was doing. Detectives arrest him. Trevor, I'll see you in court." Casey said as she left the room. Fin and Olivia went over to Eric and placed his hands behind his back. Eric struggled as Olivia placed the handcuffs on him.

"If you want to add resisting arrest to your charges, I suggest you stop it." Fin said. Eric looked over at Trevor who nodded his head in agreement. Last thing they needed was another charge added on.

"Eric Johnson, you have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

7:20 P.M

"So you got your perp?" Elliot asked

"Yea." Olivia said tiredly.

"How long you been up?" Elliot asked

"Since about 4 this morning." She answered.

"What are you still doing here?"

"The same as you. God damn paper work." She said

"Go catch a few in the crib." He told her.

"I think I'm just gonna go home now." She said, getting up and grabbing her coat. She stopped and turned back around, walking over to Elliot's desk.

"Wanna go grab something to eat partner?" She asked.

"I don't see Fin around here anywhere." Elliot laughed

"Ha-ha, real funny. You know you'll always be my partner. Your stuck with me forever." She said dramatically. Elliot laughed.

"Yea, I guess your right. Just let me finish up this DD5 and we can go." Elliot said, rushing to finish the report. "How are things with Fin?"

"Good. But it's not the same you know." She said, taking a drink of her water.

"Believe me, I know." He said. "By the way, some guy called for you while you were gone."

"Really?"

"Yea, he sounded nervous." Elliot said.

"Did he leave a name or anything?" Olivia asked. Trying to figure out who would call her.

"Nope. Just asked when you would be here." Elliot asked. "You got a date or something?" Elliot asked. Olivia didn't know if she was imagining things or what, but she swore she could hear jealousy in his voice.

"No, haven't had a date in months." Olivia said. A man walked into the squad room right while John was heading out. The man looked around, as if he was looking for something. John looked at him suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" John asked

"Um...yea. I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson. Do you know her?" The man asked

"Yea. And who are you?" John asked.

"Could you just tell me where she is." He said

"She's over there." John said pointing in the direction of Elliot and Olivia's desks. Hey Liv, you got a visitor." John called out before he left the precinct. Olivia turned around and her eyes met with the strangers. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. He stood there frozen, but slowly the stranger approached her. Olivia got up out of her seat and backed away from him. Elliot also stood, and went next to his partner.

"Liv are you ok?" He asked, shocked by her sudden actions towards the man.

"You're supposed to be dead." Olivia said, her voice barely above a whisper. But both Elliot and the man heard her. Elliot was about to ask what she was talking about, but he realized she wasn't talking to him.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Liv, who is that?" Elliot asked.

"My father."


	5. Like A Big Kid With A Microscope

_I want to say thanks to each and everyone of my reviewers. You make me feel so loved. hehe. I stayed up all night long to get this done. I started at like 1a.m and it is now 7:07 a.m. I am tired, but i hope that it is worth it. So if you think it's worth a review, leave a review. LOL. Ok enough of me talking._

_Disclaimer: I don't own em'_

Oh yea, Flashbacks are in _italics_

* * *

Elliot didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that? He knew first hand that she had spent countless years searching for the man who raped her mother, for her father. He stands there watching them, neither one has said a word.

Olivia is speechless; she has waited for this moment since the day she found out about her mother's rape. Years of pent up anger and frustration against this man, and yet, she can't seem to let any of it out. He makes an attempt to step closer to her, but this time she doesn't back away. He takes that as his cue to continue to advance towards her. Elliot was about to step forward so that she was behind him, but Olivia placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"It's ok." She said. Elliot nodded his head. She turned her attention back to the man who was now only a few inches in front of her.

"Who told you that?" He repeated softly. He was man in his mid fifties, but still had a strong build. Salt and pepper hair, with brown eyes much like Olivia's.

"Simon did. What the hell do you want" She said voice cold. Elliot had never heard her voice sound so emotionless.

"I need to talk to you. To explain everything." He said.

"Explain what? What could you possibly have to say to me?" Olivia said, her voice rising with each word she said.

"Olivia please, can we go somewhere and talk." He asked, he noticed some people started to look at them.

"Why should I? I don't even know you." She said.

"You didn't know Simon either, but you're helping him. This is important, just hear what I have to say and I will never bother you again." He told her. Olivia thought about it for a moment.

"Straight down that hallway, there is a room third door on the left. I'll be there shortly." Olivia said, pointing to the hallway where the interrogation rooms are. He nodded his head and followed the directions she gave him. As soon as he was out of sight, Olivia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Liv, what's going on? I thought that you said he was dead" Elliot said

"That's what Simon told me." She said, taking her coat back off.

"You want me to go in there with you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm a big girl Elliot, I can handle this myself." Olivia said

"I know that you can but-"

"I need to do this alone. Just trust me Elliot; I know how to handle myself." She said

"I'll be out here if you need anything." Elliot said.

"I know." She said as she walked away from him.

Olivia walked into the interrogation room, like she was about to question a suspect. She took a seat across from him.

"My name is Jason by the way." He said, as she tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"If I wanted to know your name, I would have asked you for it." Olivia said

"Just trying to make conversation." He said.

"Well, I've been up of a little over 15 hours working my ass off. So excuse me if I don't feel like chit chatting with you. What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Simon." He said. Olivia waited for him to continue. "You have to stop helping him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what he has told you to get you to help him, but you gotta know that he's guilty." He said

"How do you know?"

"I've been around him his entire life. I know what my son is capable of." He said

"Oh right, with you as a father poor kid never had a chance." She said.

"Ok, I may have not been the best parent, but I never condoned Simon's actions. That's why you have to stop helping him. He raped that girl when he was in high school, and I have no doubt that he raped that woman in her apartment." Jason said.

"He said that he didn't do it."

"He can be very convincing when he wants to be. I believed that he didn't do it. But I saw her again after Simon went to college, she was a mess. Turned out she was pregnant." He said. Olivia stared at him for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Did she keep the baby?" She said getting out of her seat and turning her back to him.

"No. After that, I knew Simon had done it. He got away with it before. He can't get away with it this time." Jason told her. He got out of his seat and slowly walked over to her.

"Then he would be really like you wouldn't he." She said

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Why are you trying to get him out in jail? I thought that rapist stick together." Olivia said moving away from him.

"What? I never raped anyone." Jason said

"Please, I'm not in the mood for bullshit. It's ok to admit it now, statute of limitations is way up." Olivia said, her anger quickly returning. Jason gave her a confused look. "Oh, please don't try to tell me you are innocent. I've heard enough of that from your son."

"Did he tell you that? Did Simon say that I raped someone?" He asked

"Are you serious?" She asked, she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I don't know how much Simon has told you, but I think you should hear the whole story." Jason began

* * *

It was going on 8:15 and they still hadn't come out of the interrogation room. Elliot was tempted to go back there and see what was going on. Cragen came out of his office, his coat handing from his arm and a hat on his head. 

"I thought you were going home." Cragen said as he passed Elliot.

"Yea, just waiting for Liv." Elliot said.

"Oh ok. Where is she anyway?" Cragen asked. Before Elliot could answer Jason walked passed Cragen and Elliot and went out of the building. "Who was that?"

Elliot decided not to say anything. If Olivia wanted Cragen to know, then she would tell him. Olivia walked out, no sign of emotion on her face. She walked up to her desk and grabbed her coat, ignoring Elliot and Cragen's confused looks. Without a word to either of them, she quickly left the squad room.

"What the hell is going on?" Cragen asked "And don't give me 'You have to ask her' crap either."

"She has…family issues." Elliot said, leaving out as much details as he possibly could. Cragen sighed and nodded his head. He should have known he wouldn't get anything out of him. Elliot stuffed his files into his desk and grabbed his coat.

"See you tomorrow Cap." Elliot said, rushing out of the precinct. He got in his car and drove towards Olivia's apartment. When he pulled into the parking lot, he saw that her car was already there. He got out and headed into the building.

* * *

Olivia was walking out of her bedroom, she had just got finished changing her cloths. There was a knock on the door; she already knew who it was. 

"Liv, its Elliot. Open the door." He said. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Elliot?" She asked

"I'm worried about you." He said, taking in her appearance, she looked both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Don't be, I'm fine." She lied. She walked away from the door and walked over to her couch. Elliot took that as her inviting him in. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked once he reached the couch and sat down next to her.

"Talk about what Elliot? Talk about how my life is a fucking joke." She scoffed as she picked up the beer that was sitting on her coffee table.

"Liv…" Elliot didn't know what to say. He has never been in this type of situation before. So he had no idea of what to day to make it better.

"He's known about me, for practically my entire life." She said staring at the full beer bottle. Elliot waited for her to continue, knowing that if he interrupted her she would close up on him.

"I…I can't do this." She said putting the beer bottle back onto the coffee table.

"Just start from the beginning." Elliot said softly.

Olivia closed her eyes and pulled her knee's up to her chest, and replayed the events that happened earlier in the precinct.

"_I don't know how much Simon has told you, but I think that you should hear the whole story." Jason began._

"_You got 5 minutes, starting now. Go." She said_

"_I met Serena at a college football game after party. We had a lot to drink and we ended up sleeping together-" He started but Olivia cut him off._

"_Don't you dare try to turn the hell that my mother went through into a so called drunken mistake." Olivia yelled._

"_I'm not. I didn't even see her again until a couple of months later." Jason said, he took a deep breath and continued. "I approached her, to see if she wanted to hang out again. But I also noticed that she had a baby bump. So I asked her how far along was she, she told me 3 months which was exactly around the time that we slept together-" He was cut off again._

"_I can't listen to this. Do you expect me to believe you? Are you trying to tell me that she made up her rape?" She asked, she was getting pissed off even more with each word that he spoke._

"_No, I'm not saying that. Turns out that the rape happened a couple days after the party. I asked if the baby was mine, and she said no because we used protection. She moved out of the dorm rooms and in with her mother. I never saw her again after that." He said. Olivia didn't know what to say. If Jason was lying, he was one sick bastard who got off on screwing with peoples lives. But if he was telling the truth, then she wouldn't know what to do. _

_After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "How did you find me?"_

_A small smile appeared on his face "I saw you in the news paper. 'Olivia Benson Scholar of the month' I remember reading the article, you looked familiar to me. But when it mentioned your mothers name because she was a professor at the college. I knew I had to find you."_

"_Why didn't you say anything back then." She asked_

"_And say what exactly 'Hi you don't know me, but I think that I'm your father.' I didn't know how to approach you." He said moving closer to her._

"_You should have tried." She choked out._

"_I did try, you don't know how many times over the years I've walked through those precinct doors. I would see you, sometimes by coincidence and sometimes intentional. But the last few months I haven't seen you."_

_Olivia didn't say anything, she couldn't. How do you react to something like that? Part of her was creeped out about how he was watching her over the years._

"_Before, when you were talking to that guy. You told him that I was your father, how do you know that for sure?" Jason asked_

_Olivia looked at her watch. "You're 5 minutes are up." She said. Jason nodded his head. _

"_Just think about what I said, Simon is trouble." Jason said walking to the door. He turned back around and placed a small card on the table. "Here's my card, if you ever want to talk."_

_Olivia just looked at him. "If I don't talk to you again, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you."_

"_Just get out! Go!" Olivia yelled. Jason walked out of the interrogation room and closed the door behind him._

"Do you believe him?" Elliot asked once she was finished.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. When I found out my mother was raped, I was 14 and we were arguing. I wanted to know about my father, and she told me what happened to her. She drank herself to sleep. And ever since then, I hated him. I wanted to find him and make him pay for what he did to my mother." She said getting up off the couch.

"Liv, that's understandable-"

"But now, all of that may not be true. If Jason was telling the truth, then that nightmare of a childhood that I had was for nothing." She said quietly. She was pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Liv, what you went through was bad but-"

"You have no idea what I went through Elliot. I was her punching bag when she needed to release her anger. To be called the devil's spawn and a whore and any other names you can think of when she was drunk. To know that every time your mother looked at you, it drove her to drink. I was a kid; I didn't understand why my mother couldn't love me." Olivia said, a tear made its way down her face. She was breaking in front of him. He's never seen her look so lost and hurt since he's known her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch. She tried to keep her tears at bay; she hated feeling so vulnerable in front of people.

"Why is this happening to me? What the hell did I do?" Olivia asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Everything happens for a reason. God won't give you anything you can't handle." Elliot said

"Please Elliot. God is like a big kid with a microscope. All of us are the damn ants, just waiting for our turn to get burned." Olivia said bitterly. Elliot knew she didn't have any beliefs; he shouldn't have even brought it up.

"Liv, everything will be ok. I'm here for you, you know that right." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded her head. "I'm just tired of feeling like this. My whole life is just one disappointment after the other. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle it. I just can't do this anymore." She sobbed. Elliot quickly pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and he ran his hands up and down her back to calm her down. He could tell that she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Its ok just let it out Liv. It's just me and you. It's ok to cry Olivia, I won't think any less of you. You're a strong, intelligent, brave woman." He whispered into her ear as he rocked her back and fourth. Olivia finally let go. She wept bitterly into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

He continued to whisper encouraging words to her until she finally calmed down. She pulled away from him slowly. Elliot brought his hand to her face and gently wiped the tears away. She looked into his eyes, his hand rested on her cheek. She ran her hand up his arm around his neck. Elliot was confused as to what she was doing, but once he felt her pulling him a little closer to her, he knew what she was doing. His mind screamed for him to stop it because he would only be taking advantage of her weakened state, but their lips were like magnets. The kiss was short, but filled with so much passion and desire.

"I just want to forget." She whispered; their faces only inches apart.

"Liv…I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want you to regret this." Elliot said

"I won't. I just need one night for everything to be ok…I don't want to hurt anymore." She said, tears forming in her eyes once again. Elliot nodded his head. He cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him again. The kiss was urgent; Olivia got up and pulled Elliot with her. Their lips never breaking contact. She was walking backwards as they stumbled towards her bedroom. Elliot's hands slid to the back of her thighs and lifted her up so that she was straddling his waist. Her back hit her door; and breaking contact with her lips, his lips began to trail feather light kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure, which turned him on even more. He never heard her moan like that before.

Reaching behind her to the door knob, he was finally able to open the door. He walked into the bedroom, he kicked the door closed and walked over to her bed. Once his knees hit the edge of the bed, he gently laid her down. She ran her hands down his chest and stopped when she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up over his head. Elliot ran his hands along her curves and unzipped the hoodie that she was wearing.

He was in his jeans and she was in her bra and shorts. He leaned back down to give her lips his attention, while his hands roamed her beautiful body. He never thought that this would happen. He has wanted this for so long, even before he and Kathy split. Sometimes he would be thinking about Olivia while they were making love.

His lips moved to her neck and continued to travel south until it reached the cloth of her bra. He sat her up a little bit so that he could unclasp it. Once the delicate fabric was removed, her breast was revealed to him.

She reached up and he felt his skin tingle as she held his sides. He moved up her body, kissing up her neck till her reached her lips again. Her fingers slid through his hair, pulling him closer to her as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

She reached for his belt buckle, and loosened it with one hand. He slid out of his jeans, and her hands slipped onto his sides once more, pulling him closer. He hesitated, and she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Tell me now, and we'll stop." he whispered.

"I'm positive"

He looked into her eyes, and she willed him to trust her. Finally he nodded, and kissed her again, still supporting himself with one arm, but allowing his body to touch hers, his weight against her.

He kissed her skin again, moving more slowly now, his lips lingering a little longer. She felt his fingers brush her thigh and then touch her more firmly, heat spreading from them. Her breathing became shallower and she reached for the top of his boxers, removing them before he slid her shorts and underwear off of her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, but he stopped her. She raised her eye brows in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't having second thoughts.

"I don't have protection." He said

"I'm on the pill." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and went back to kissing her

He felt her fingers dig into his back just a little as he entered her. He caught her eye to check she was still okay and she smiled. This was new to both of them. They knew that their relationship would never be the same after tonight. But neither one of them cared at the moment. They found a rhythm and his breathing was ragged too now. Olivia felt her anger and frustration all slip away as they were overtaken by the feeling of him inside her.

She felt her orgasm build as he thrust deeper inside of her. She ran her hands down his back, which was now covered in sweat. Neither one of them had to say a thing. He could feel that she was close just like she could feel that he was to. Elliot picked up the pace, driving deeper and faster into her. And she met every one of his thrust with her own. Both of them moaning in pleasure, spurring each other on.

When she reached the edge she pulled him over with her, his name escaping from her lips in a gasp as he collapsed next to her. She rolled over so that her head was resting on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.


	6. The Morning After

_Sorry about the long wait for an update. But with Graduation right around the corner, I don't have much time. Anyhoo, I hope that people are still interested in this. _

_So R&R, THANKS!!!!!_

* * *

Elliot opened his eyes because of the sudden movement from the person sleeping next to him. He looked at their position, her head on his chest and her arm flung carelessly across his waist. Memories of last night suddenly invade his thoughts. Olivia shifted a little, but she didn't wake up. Elliot kept still; he didn't want to wake her up. Last night was amazing to him; although, he knew it was wrong. And he couldn't help but feel that on some level he took advantage of her

"I'm sorry." Olivia whispered, clutching Elliot tighter. Elliot jumped at the sound of her voice, but he realized that she was still asleep.

He shifted his body so that he could see her face. Tears were slowly making their way down her face and onto his chest.

"_Olivia Renee Benson, get your ass in here now." Serena Benson yelled. Olivia rolled her eyes, she got up from her bed and walked into the living room where her mother was._

"_What did I tell you about leaving your shit by the door?" Serena yelled._

"_I'm sorry mom." Olivia said, going over by the door to pick up her now knocked over book bag. She was walked passed her mother to get to her room, and that's when she smelled the alcohol. She shook her head and continued on her way to her room. Olivia threw her book bag next to her desk and flopped down onto her bed._

_Serena walked into her daughter's bedroom without knocking. She saw Olivia lying on her bed. "Derek told me you were being disrespectful to him last night." Serena said walking into the room and standing next to the bed._

_Derek was Serena's new boyfriend. Olivia hated him, she hated all of her mother's boyfriends. "I wasn't disrespectful, I just told him to stop coming into my room without knocking." Olivia said._

"_Derek told me a different story. What has gotten into you?" Serena said._

"_Nothing is wrong with me. Something is wrong with your boyfriend. He comes into MY room without knocking. The last time he did it, I was changing my cloths. He wouldn't leave; I had to practically push him out." Olivia said. She sat up in bed as her mother sat down next to her. She could smell the alcohol on her._

"_Oh please Olivia, what would he want with an inexperienced 14 year old, huh?" Serena asked "You're like his daughter."_

"_He's a drunk, mother. He's not my father; actually he could be since you don't know who my father is." Olivia said before she could stop herself. Suddenly she felt a sting on her cheek, unfortunately a sensation she was used to. She looked up at her mother; Serena had tears in her eyes._

"_You don't know anything. I know exactly who your father is." Serena said walking out of the room and into the kitchen. Olivia followed her mother, she saw her in the cabinet getting out the vodka._

"_You know who my father is?" Olivia asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't have to tell you anything. You're better off without him."_

"_Better off? I live with an alcoholic, mother. How much worse can it get?" Olivia said. She never really talked back to her mother, let alone out right yell at her. She knew she was going to get in trouble, but right now she didn't care._

"_If you don't like your life here, maybe I should send you to your father." Serena said_

"_I would love that. If you don't know where he is, I can go find him."_

"_You want to find him, try looking for the man that raped me." Serena said bitterly, taking a swig of alcohol._

"_What?" Olivia asked. "Mom, that's not funny."_

"_Why would I make up something as sick as rape, huh?" Serena said, taking another drink of vodka. Olivia didn't believe her; she always said crazy things when she was plastered._

"_Can you please put the bottle down? You're drinking isn't helping." Olivia asked._

_Serena looked at her daughter and laughed bitterly. "Do you want to know why I drink?" She asked. Olivia just stared at her mother. "Because I can't stand to look at you when I'm sober. You are a constant reminder of what happened to me." Serena yelled, dropping the bottle. Olivia jumped; she was shocked at her mother's confession. Not only was she a child of rape, but she was also the reason that her mother drank. Serena started crying._

_Olivia didn't know what to do. Her mother was breaking in front of her. Serena started to cough, so Olivia made her way cautiously over to her. Serena leaned forward and threw up all the alcohol she had consumed that day onto the kitchen floor. Olivia gently helped her mother rinse her mouth out and helped her into her bedroom. Once she made she her mother was tucked into bed, she made her way into the kitchen to clean up the broken bottle and bile. _

_Once she finished cleaning, she went into her room and crawled into her bed. Pulling the sheets up around her body, she cried silently into her pillow._

Elliot gently began to wake her up, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Liv wake up." He whispered into her ear.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked up at him. The dream still plagued her mind as she wiped the remainder of her tears. He gave her a smile, and she forced one back at him. She looked at how they were laying and remembered the events that took place last night. She pulled the sheet tighter around her as if it were a shield.

"What time is it?" She asked. Elliot looked over towards her nightstand where the clock was.

"5:49" he said. Olivia nodded her head. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and started to get up, the bed sheet still wrapped securely around her body.

"I um, I'll be in the kitchen." She said as she walked out of her bedroom. Elliot nodded and got out of her bed. Things defiantly were awkward.

'Maybe last night was a mistake' Elliot thought to himself as he pulled on his boxers. After he finished getting dressed he walked out of her room. He could see her in the kitchen fixing some coffee. He walked up behind her.

"You're drinking coffee now? I knew you couldn't last that long." He said as he watched her pour the coffee into a cup.

"It's for you smart ass." She said, as she made the coffee the way that he liked it. She handed him the cup.

"Thanks." He said, he took a sip of it. "Liv are we ok?" he wasn't sure if she regretted last night and hated him. Or if this was her normal behavior after a one night stand.

"We're good." She said quietly. "About last night Elliot…" She didn't know what to say. She honestly doesn't even know how she feels at the moment. He waited for her to continue, a few awkward seconds passed and she still didn't say anything.

"Do you regret last night? Do you hate me?" Elliot asked

"Of course I don't hate you El, I just don't know-"She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed in frustration and rushed to her bedroom. She ran over to her nightstand and flipped open her phone.

"Benson" She said

"Liv, its Casey." Casey said; way too chipper for even the young ADA.

"Hi Casey. It's not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but why are you calling so early?" Olivia asked, secretly happy to now have a reason to not talk to Elliot.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Casey asked.

"No."

"Ok, well I just wanted to see if you wanted to go jogging with me." Casey said

"Yea." She said glancing at the clock "Just give me an hour. I'll meet you at central park." Olivia said.

"Ok see you then." Casey said before she hung up the phone.

Olivia took a deep breath and walked back out into the living room.

"You have a case?" Elliot asked

"No, that was Casey. I'm gonna go meet up with her in a little while so…" Olivia said.

Elliot took the hint that she wanted him to leave. "We have to talk about this you know." He said

"I know." She said, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'll see you on Monday right?" He asked. She smiled at him, this time it wasn't forced.

"See you on Monday"

* * *

"Jesus Christ Olivia, slow down!" Casey yelled from behind her.

Olivia slowed her pace down until she finally stopped, waiting for the out of breath Casey to catch up. "Ok, I said I wanted to go for a jog not run a marathon." Casey said once she caught up, taking a drink of her water.

"Sorry." Olivia said distractedly.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked

"I don't know." Olivia said, too tired to come up with a lie.

"What are you running from Liv?" Casey asked

"Myself." Olivia answered. Casey led her over to one of the park benches and they sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Olivia took a deep breath, trying to decide if she should tell Casey everything.

"There's a coffee shop across the street. Let's go get warm." Casey suggested as she stood up from the bench. Olivia got up and followed her.

Once they were seated in the coffee shop. Hazelnut coffee assaulted Olivia's senses.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Casey teased.

"Yea." Olivia said

"Hello ladies, can I get you anything?" The waiter asked as they sat down in a booth.

"Yes, Can I just have a glass of water." Olivia said

"And I'll just have a coffee, thank you." Casey said

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"You know you miss coffee. I don't know how you go a day without it. Especially with our jobs." Casey said.

Olivia smirked. "You don't know how bad I want it. Especially after the night I had. I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically."

Casey watched as Olivia dropped her head onto the table. After a few seconds of waiting for her to continue, Casey finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to play detective and figure it out?"

The waiter came back and placed their drinks in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." Both Casey and Olivia said. She waited until the waiter walked away before she spoke.

"My Simon's father came to the precinct last night."

Casey was shocked, from what Olivia had told her, she thought that her father was dead. "I thought that you said he was dead?" Casey said.

"I thought he was to." Olivia said, contemplating on whether or not to tell her the next part. After fixing the coffee the way she wanted it, Casey picked up her coffee. Making sure it wasn't too hot; she took a cautious drink of it.

"And I slept with Elliot last night." Olivia blurted out before she lost her nerve. Casey's eyes widened and she choked on her coffee.

"Oh my god. Case, are you ok?" Olivia asked, sliding into the booth next to her to pat her back.

"What the hell?" Casey managed to say after she settled down. Olivia went back to her seat. "You really were busy last night." She said, still coughing a little.

"Here, drink this." Olivia said, handing Casey her water. Casey accepted it gratefully.

"You don't have to tell me any more shocking news before I drink this do you?" Casey asked

"No, that's it." Olivia said. "I'm sorry I made you choke."

"It's ok. So you and Elliot?" Casey said wiggling her eye brows and sliding the water back to Liv.

"Yea, I don't know what to do though." Olivia said

"Well, how did it happen?"

"He came over last night, to see how I was…and I cried a lot. It just happened." Olivia said, she didn't know how to explain it. "Actually, I think I begged him to sleep with me."

"Do you regret it?" Casey asked

"Yes…no…I don't know. I mean, he's my best friend. But we just started acting like it within the last month. What if I just fucked up my relationship with him because I needed a release last night?" Olivia confessed."

"I don't know what to say-" Casey began. But Olivia kept on with her rant.

"Do I act like it never happened? Or do I just tell him that I used him for sex?" Olivia said

"Was it just sex?" Casey asked

"What do you mean?"

"Liv, I know how you feel about him, hell; I think the whole precinct knows how much you two mean to each other. Last night wasn't just meaningless sex to you." Casey said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said

"You know what I'm talking about. That's why you don't know if you regret it or not. It's because you don't know if Elliot feels the same as you do." Casey said. Olivia hated when Casey did that, she hated when Casey was right. But was she that obvious with her feelings toward Elliot?

"Maybe you should have become a detective instead of a lawyer." Olivia said

"I know." Casey laughed. "But seriously, I can honestly say that he feels the same way you do."

"How do you know that? Up until last month, we couldn't even talk to each other without getting into a fight." Olivia said remembering the Sennat case.

"That's beside the point. You don't see what I see; you don't see the way that man looks at you. Just tell him how you feel." Casey said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." She said, thinking about what Casey had said. Casey paid for her coffee and they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Now about your father situation-"

"He's not my father" Olivia said, quickly cutting Casey off.

"Ok, so Simon's father isn't dead?" Casey asked as they were heading back to where they parked their cars.

"That's a long story. One that I don't feel like getting into right now." Olivia said, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Ok." Casey said not wanting to push her to talk.

"Bye Case." Olivia said, getting into her car.

"Bye Liv." She said as she watched Olivia drive off.

* * *

MONDAY MORNING

SVU SQUADROOM

She hadn't talked to Elliot the entire weekend. She was nervous as to what was going to happen between them. She walked into the squad room and saw Munch and Fin sitting at their desks.

"Hey partner." Fin said to her as she sat her things down.

"Hey." She said back to him

"What? I don't get a hello. I'm here to you know." Munch said.

"I'm sorry. Hello John, how are you this lovely morning?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Munch said.

"Benson, in my office now." Cragen said appearing in the doorway of his office.

"Damn girl, what did you do now?" Fin asked

"I don't know." She said as she walked towards Cragen's office.

"You think she'll get fired?" Fin asked.

"I don't think so. She's been in trouble a lot though." John answered seriously.

"We still don't know what happened to make Cragen split them up." Fin pointed out.

"Maybe Stabler and Benson finally gave into their sexual tension and now she's pregnant. Hormones can explain why she's-"

"Please man, don't. I'm not in the mood today." Fin said shaking his head.

"It could be true." Munch defended his theory.

"What's true?" Elliot asked, walking into the squad room holding a cup of tea and sipping his coffee.

"Liv's pregnant and you're the daddy." Munch said. Elliot spit out his coffee and it sprayed all over his desk.

"What?!?!" Elliot said

"Don't listen to this nut job. He's been going on about it all morning." Fin said. Elliot began to clean off his desk and saw Olivia's things.

"Where's Liv?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Talking to Cragen." Fin said. Elliot nodded his head, trying to convince himself that she wasn't leaving again. But it was hard, every time something personal happens between them she leaves. He just hoped that he was wrong.


	7. Bad Ass Benson

I'm back!!! WHOOO HOOO. I know it's been months but I finally stopped being lazy and posted another chapter to this story. I hope people will read and review. Anyway just let me know what you think.

I don't own anything, cuz if I did, things would be totally different

* * *

Olivia walked inside of Cragen's office and came face to face with Agent Dean Porter.

"I believe you remember Agent Porter." Cragen said, motioning towards Dean who was leaning up against Cragen's desk.

"I'm not going back undercover." She said immediately.

Dean smiled, "I'm not working for Domestic Terrorism anymore."

"Agent Porter is with the bureaus new Sexual Offenders Fugitive Apprehension Task Force." Cragen said.

"We don't have any perp's on the run." Olivia said, looking at both her captain and Dean.

"It's not an NYPD case. A guy outta Jersey who jumped bail on stalking and rape charges. He says that you know him, Simon Marsden." Dean said. Olivia took a deep breath. She looked at her captain and then looked back at Dean.

"I already helped Captain Millfield catch him, what else do you want from me?" She asked him.

"I need you to come with me, we believe that he has more victims out there. And he said he won't tell us anything else unless he talks to you first."

"Like I said, I already helped. I want nothing to do with Simon Marsden." Olivia said. Dean turned to Cragen.

"Can I speak to her alone for a minute?" He asked. The captain nodded his head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Cragen said, leaving his office.

"Olivia, we need your help. And if you do this, I won't have to charge you with helping a fugitive." Dean said.

"What?" Olivia yelled. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have caught him."

"I know that, but you and I both know what you did a week before Simon was caught." Dean said. By the look on her face, Dean knew that she knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said.

"Olivia." Dean said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "We can do this with them, or without them."

She looked down at the handcuffs, and back up at Dean. "Ok."

Cragen came back into the office and saw that Dean had his handcuffs out. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked

"Yeah, cap' it's fine. Is it ok if I go help Agent Porter?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just come back when you finish up." Cragen said, eyeing the two suspiciously. Olivia opened the door and walked out with Dean following behind her.

Olivia walked up to her desk, Elliot looked up and noticed Dean behind her. John and Fin stopped arguing once they saw Olivia come out of Cragen's office.

"So did you get fired?" John asked

"What?" Olivia said, stopping what she was doing to face Munch

"Fin here thought that you were getting fired." John said, looking accusingly towards Fin.

"Well my theory was better than his, he thought that you were knocked up with Stabler's baby." Fin smirked.

"You both need to cut it out. You're grown men, don't you have anything better to do?" Olivia said, she was already upset. She couldn't handle Munch and Fin's banter right now.

"See I told you, hormones." John said to Fin, who just shook his head. Olivia heard this.

"John, please." She said. He held his hands up in defeat. Dean looked on with amusement.

"Who's the suit?" Elliot asked, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Agent Dean Porter, this is Elliot. John Munch and Fin Tutuloa." Olivia introduced them, picking up her purse and jacket.

Dean shook each of their hands, he noticed that Elliot gripped his hand much harder.

Turning to Elliot she said, "He just needs my help on a case. I'll be back." She knew what he was thinking, and she didn't want him to think that she was leaving again. Elliot nodded his head.

"Where you going? You know we have to drill Thatcher today." Fin said to her.

"I know, I'll be back." She said, heading out of the squad room with Dean following right behind her.

"We lost another one to the government." Munch said as he watched them go.

"You work for the government, smart ass." Fin said, throwing a pen at Munch.

* * *

Once they got in the car, they started the drive to New Jersey. They were quiet for a few minutes into the drive until Olivia spoke up. 

"So what evidence do you think you have against me? How do you think I helped Simon?" Olivia asked, turning her body to face Dean. He reached in the back seat for a file and handed it to her. She opened it and saw a picture of Simon in a bank.

"Before Simon was caught, he was seen cashing in a postal money order for two-grand at a bank in Pennsylvania. The money order was purchased about a half block from your apartment." Dean paused for a minute before he continued. "The same morning you just happened to cash in something for the same amount."

"So you think I sent Marsden the money?" Olivia asked.

"I know you did. Caught you on the security cam at the post office." He said.

"I don't see a tape in here?" Olivia said.

"That's because I don't have it. It's being enhanced at out digital media recovery lab in Washington. By the time they're done with it, I'll be able to read the serial number on the money order while it's still in your hand." He said, glancing over at her to see her reaction.

"So you did all of this, just to prove that I helped him and all you want from me is to talk to Simon?" She asked, disbelievingly. "You have to want something else."

"All I want is the truth. He won't say anything unless he talks to you first. I was supposed to tell all of this to your captain, but I figured there was more to the story if you helped him. Something that we don't know about." He said.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Simon Marsden is my brother."

"What?"

"His father raped my mother, and she got pregnant with me." She said quietly, but loud enough for Dean to hear her. Dean didn't know what to say. "You said you wanted the truth." She said with a shrug. She turned to look out of the window.

"We want him, not you. I told my boss that if you cooperated, there would be no need to tell your captain about helping Simon." Dean said. They pulled up to the precinct in River Park, New Jersey and got out of the car.

"What if I didn't cooperate? Would I have been arrested?" Olivia asked. As they walked into the building.

Dean smiled and answered her, "No, at least not yet. Security camera at the post office was busted the day you were there."

Olivia stared at him with disbelief, "So who dimed me?"

Dean motioned behind her, "She did." Olivia turned around and was face to face with Julia Millfield.

"Detective Benson, so nice of you to join us." Julia said to her.

"Only because you dumped my financials, are you going to tap my phone lines to." Olivia asked, practically yelling.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to put and keep Marsden in jail. He said he will only talk to you, and that was the only way I was going to get you down here. Because you refused to see him." She fired right back. They were walking towards the interview rooms and everyone was looking at the two woman arguing.

"So treating me like a perp is how you do it?" She asked.

"Then you should stop acting like one." Julia said. Before Olivia could say anything else, Dean cut in.

"Ok, ladies. Let's just calm down for a minute." Dean said, placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder. She was seething, wanting nothing more than to tear Julia Millfield a new one.

"I'm talking to him alone." Olivia said to both Dean and Julia.

"That's fine, but we're going to be watching through the mirror." Julia said. The stopped in front of the room and Olivia looked at Simon through the two-way mirror. He was sitting at the table with his head down and his hands cuffed in front of him. She walked into the room, Simon didn't even lift his head up.

"Look, I said I'm not talking until I see detective Benson." Simon's muffled voice said.

"Simon, why do you keep doing this?" Olivia asked. He lifted his head up.

"You came?" He said.

"Just tell them what they want to know, it'll be a lot easier if you do." Olivia said, taking a seat in across from him.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, I never hurt anyone. I never raped anyone, I didn't do anything Olivia." Simon said.

"You kidding me?" She scoffed. "I broke the law for you and I got caught, I could lose my job and got to jail. And you're still going to sit here and lie to my face?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm not lying to you, I never have. Once we prove that I'm innocent, It will all be ok right?" Simon pleaded.

"Simon I'm done. You've been lying to me from the start." She said, getting up out of her seat. "And tell your father to stay the hell away from me."

"What are you talking about? I told you he was dead." Simon said.

"Really? Then who is the man who showed up at my job, claiming to be my father. Telling me that you're guilty. That you raped that girl in high school."

"I don't know, but dad died ten years ago. He committed suicide, why would I make that up?" Simon said.

"I don't know why you do the things you do. Just tell them what they want to know, and leave me the hell out of it." Olivia said, she went to the door. Before she could open it, Simon started talking.

"Don't give up on me." He said, but she didn't turn around. "If you didn't believe me, why did you help me?"

"Because I didn't want to believe that my brother could do such a thing. But DNA and a line up kind of proves me wrong doesn't it. "She said, still facing the door. Julia looked at Dean, she didn't know that Marsden was her brother.

"You're so screwed up, you can't believe that there is good in anyone." Simon said. Olivia looked back at him and then left the room. She looked at Dean and Julia, "I tried." she said walking pass them and going outside.

She was leaning up against the car door when Dean walked outside. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, can you take me back to work?" She said.

"Yea, get in." He said as he unlocked the door. Julia ran out of the building to catch them before they could leave.

"Detective Benson." Julia called. Olivia rolled down the window.

"What else do you need me to do?" Olivia asked.

"A statement from you could go a long way towards a conviction." Julia said.

Olivia thought about it for a moment before answering, "I have a suspect to question, I'll be back later to give it."

"Thank you." Julia said before walking back into the building. Dean pulled away from the curb and they made their way back to New York.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd be back today." Fin said as he saw Olivia walk back into the squad room. 

"Yeah, neither did I. You talk to Thatcher yet?" She asked.

"Elliot's doing it, I was ready to knock his head off." Fin said. "Guy's a real prick."

"So you sent Elliot in there?" Olivia laughed. "I better get in there." She said as grabbed Thatcher's file and walked into the interrogation room where Elliot and their suspect Michael Thatcher was.

* * *

Elliot was in the middle of antagonizing him when she walked in. Elliot looked behind him and saw her, she leaned up against the wall, so Elliot continued. 

"You know what I respect Mikey?" Elliot asked.

"It's Michael." Thatcher corrected. Elliot nodded his head in understanding.

"You know what I respect Mikey? Is that you came on down here and decided to talk to us without lawyering up." Elliot said.

"Innocent people don't need a lawyer." Michael said.

"You know, I gotta disagree with my partner here. You see, I don't respect liars." Olivia said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Is it just me you got a thing for, or is it just all men?" Michael smirked.

"Oh no, no, no. You're the one with the thing problem, Michael." She said, opening the file she had. "Those two girls said that you got soft while you were raping them. Is that why you hate all woman?"

Thatcher watched as she walked over to the table and in front of him. "What I hate is a bull dyke, who gets a little power and thinks she has to use it."

"Bull dyke?" Olivia said with a smile. "Is that what you call all the woman who won't sleep with you?"

"You got a problem with your eye sight?" He said, smiling at her. "I don't have issues with the ladies."

"Well there's got to be some reason you got soft, Michael." She said, putting extra emphasis on his name.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Before you shut it for me?" She laughed, "Just like you did those two girls, by beating the hell out of them. Tell me what happened there?"

?Maybe he's one of those metrosexuals." Elliot inputted.

"What is it? You gotta prove that you're not a switch hitter?" Olivia said, leaning in towards him.

Thatcher had enough, "No, but I'll prove it to you!" He said getting up to take a swing at Olivia, but Elliot was quick and had Thatcher in his seat again.

"Easy there, tough guy." Elliot said. Thatcher fixed his coat back and smiled up at Olivia. The door opened and Cragen stuck his head in through the door.

"Detective Benson, can I see you out here for a minute." Olivia got up out of her seat and walked out of the interrogation room.

"I almost had the bastard, why'd you pull me out?" Olivia asked as they stood out side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Cragen asked.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get the interrogation over with." Olivia said.

"How did it go with the feds?" He asked.

"Fine, Marsden didn't give anything up. All I have to do is give a statement and I'm done." Olivia told him.

"Good. How is it going with Thatcher?" Before Olivia could answer, Elliot walked out.

"What happened?" Cragen asked.

"He only wants to talk to Liv." Elliot said, looking at Olivia. She shrugged her shoulder's and Cragen nodded his head telling her to go in. Olivia opened the door and walked back in. Elliot and Cragen watched from the two-way mirror.

Olivia pulled out her cuffs and cuffed him to the table. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, pulling on his cuffed hand

"You tell me? Is that what the girls asked you when you tied them up?" Olivia asked

"Where did your partner go? Too afraid to talk to me?" Thatcher asked. "Probably was, he couldn't even stand up for you."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Olivia laughed, before he could give a smart ass answer, she slapped him on the back of the head.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Cragen asked. Elliot smiled and shrugged. 

"Thatcher's a anger rapist, she's just trying to rile him up." Elliot said.

"Well she better rile herself down before I take her off this case." Cragen said, before he and Elliot turned back to the window.

* * *

"Is this how you get off? Do you like your guys, in chains?" Thatcher asked, pulling on the handcuffs. 

"Do you like your woman at knife point?" Olivia asked leaning in towards him, "Those big boys in prison are going to love your prissy, pervert ass up there."

Thatcher grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "You know I get it. I get it now, you got a thing for perverts. Is that why you work sex crimes?" His voice getting lower and lower, so that only she can hear him. "Some one diddle you as a kid, I bet you were daddy's little girl huh?"

That was the final straw for her, she yanked her hand out of his grasp. Took his head and slammed it onto the table. He groaned in pain. "You bastard, tell me you raped her." She yelled. She pulled the chair from under him, causing Thatcher to fall to the floor.

Thatcher held his head. "You raped her right? You raped her!" She screamed while kicking him in the stomach. She continued to yell at him until she felt someone pull her away from him. She saw Cragen near Thatcher, and Elliot was holding her back by her waist trying to calm her down.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, wrenching out of Elliot's hold. She left the room quickly.

"Stay with Thatcher." Cragen said to Elliot, as he ran after Olivia. He caught up to her before she could reach the bull pen.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cragen asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"We got a confession, didn't we?" Olivia asked, turning around to face her boss.

"And what part of that confession do you think is going to stand up in court?" Cragen asked, quickly losing the battle to stay calm. "A five year old could do a better job."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should hire one." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. But right now she didn't care.

"I have had it with your crap." Cragen said, he was shocked at her behavior. He expected this out of Elliot, not Olivia. Olivia turned away from him and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around. She yanked her wrist free from his grasp. "We are not finished yet."

"Get your hands off me." She told him. People from the squad room came to see what all the yelling was about.

"You go home. Now." Cragen said. Olivia stared at him for a minute before turning on her heel's and pushing pass Fin and everyone else who stood in the hall.

* * *

Olivia was in the locker room getting her stuff when Elliot walked in, "What the hell was that?" 

"Thatcher got what he deserved." Olivia said simply.

"No, I'm talking about you. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, the poster boy for rage is going to tell me how to control my anger?" She smirked. She pulled her coat on. Elliot stopped her from moving.

"Liv, what's going on?"

"I'm tired Elliot. You can go punch the shit out of a locker, throw people through mirror's or whatever. But when I have a bad day, when I mess up after eight years of _perfection_, everyone acts like it's the end of the fucking world. Do I not have a right to be angry? What he said just...I just..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to do this anymore, I'm tired of feeling like this. Cragen's gonna want my badge after this, and I'm not sure if I want it back."


End file.
